theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal: Episode 3
To Summarize, It's an Incident!! (In The End, Part 1 in the dub) is the third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. The city gets plunged in total chaos due to a computer virus, and Yuma sets off to try to find the culprit. To his surprise, Yuma's teacher is to blame -- and he has a Number. Characters Major *Astral *Takashi Todoroki *Ukyo Kitano *Yuma Tsukumo Minor *Akari Tsukumo *Haru Tsukumo *Kotori Mizuki *Tetsuo Takeda Mentioned *Ryoga Kamishiro Plot The episode starts in what seems to be a computer lab. Someone is rapidly typing. On the screen, a crashbug appears. A man smiles (while glowing with the power of a Number) as the crashbug multiplies and is released into the system. They quickly infect the city, messing with traffic lights, the monorail, and litterbots. A litterbot attempts to pick up Haru. Astral is still following Yuma around. Astral repeats that he needs Numbers to regain his memories. Yuma yells at him. Tetsuo and Kotori are concerned that Yuma has been continuously talking to himself. They are interrupted by screaming coming from Yuma's house. They all run inside to see Akari staring at a blank computer screen. Her work has been erased by a virus. She tells Yuma to find out what happened. Back in the city, everything is still chaotic. A vending machine begins to spit out cans of juice. Yuma takes them, but get picked up by a litterbot. At dinner, Akari is still upset over the crash. Yuma and Haru point out that the city is back to normal. Akari says that she'll try to figure out what caused it, and eats Yuma's fish. Astral later wonders if the human body is so perfect, how does Yuma duel so badly? Yuma says that there is no "perfect" human being, and you learn something each time you fail. Later that night, Astral asks himself why he is attached to Yuma. He still does not understand the concept of Numbers. He touches Yuma's key, and gets sucked inside of it. Inside the key, there is a large airship. Once again, there is a man typing at a computer in a lab. The crashbugs multiply again. Yuma falls out of his hammock. He notices that Astral isn't there. He also realizes that he's late for school. He gets there just in time. Their teacher says that they cannot access the textbooks due to the computer crash the day before. Takashi quickly stands up, ready to announce why the crash happened. He says that it was due to someone placing a virus in the city's main computer. He is interrupted by Yuma, who suggests that they should have a duel tournament. Their teacher agrees. Takashi, now agitated, challenges Yuma to a duel. He accepts. Takashi asks Yuma if he actually did beat Shark. He doesn't believe it, since Yuma has never beat him. He thinks that if he beats Yuma, he is a better duelist than Shark. Yuma looks for his Number card, only to find it's not there. He loses horribly. The teacher says that dueling and life are very similar; it never goes as planned. He says that it's okay that Yuma lost, as long as he learns from it. Yuma and Kotori are walking home from school. Yuma says that their teacher is someone to look up to. Akari pulls up next to them, and tells them to get in the car. They hop in and she takes off down the street. She says that the virus could have been much worse; such as banks and hospitals losing information. She also says that the virus was transmitted from somewhere around the school. She drops them off at the school. They stay in the library, seeing if they can catch the culprit. They wait well into the evening. Suddenly, Takashi walks in and sits at a computer. He plugs in a flash drive, and a crashbug appears on the screen. Yuma grabs Takashi from behind, startling him. Takashi says he is innocent, and tries to find the location of the person who is using him by searching the flash drive. He finds him, and the three head out to that area. Yuma calls his sister, and tells her about it. Yuma, Kotori, and Takashi arrive at a tower. They get to the top. The door closes behind them. They look up to see their teacher standing in front of them. They realize that this is a trap, and that Ukyo has a Number. Yuma doesn't believe that Ukyo spread the virus. Ukyo says that in 30 minutes, the virus will take over the entire city. Back in the key, Astral is around the airship, curious as to what its purpose is. He is interrupted by a flashing light, and appears next to Yuma again. Yuma starts yelling at Astral, and Takashi asks Kotori why he's talking to himself. Astral says that they should duel Ukyo, since convincing him to stop is pointless while he's possessed by a Number. Yuma challenges Ukyo to a duel. Yuma notices now that Astral is there, Utopia is in his extra deck. During the duel, Akari is trying to stop the virus. Ukyo points out that his dueling is "perfect". He's infecting the city to his perfection. Yuma says that it hurts that someone who he looked up to is now causing chaos. He knows this pain "all too well". Takashi interrupts Yuma's thoughts. He says that his catchphrase, "to summarize", is about closure or finalization. Ukyo says that, to summarize, Yuma cannot possibly beat him. Duels Takashi vs Yuma The full duel is not shown. Turn ???: Takashi He attacks Yuma directly with Bugman X. (Yuma: 100 > 0 LP) Ukyo vs Yuma Turn 1: Ukyo He sets one monster facedown in defense position. He ends his turn. Turn 2: Yuma He summons Gagaga Magician (1500 ATK). He attacks Ukyo's facedown monster. Ukyo reveals his facedown: Bugman X (2000 DEF). (Yuma: 4000 > 3500 LP) Turn 3: Ukyo He summons Bugman Y (1400 ATK). He actives the spell Bug Life. This allows both opponents to summon a monster the same level of another on their field. Ukyo summons Bugman Z (0 ATK). Yuma summons Gogogo Golem (1800 ATK). Ukyo overlays Bugman X, Bugman Y, and Bugman Z. He Xyz summons Number 34: Terror-Byte (2900 DEF). He uses an overlay unit to activate No.34's special ability: he can take control over one of his opponent's monsters that is level four or lower. He takes Gogogo Golem. He attacks Gagaga Magician with Gogogo Golem. (Yuma: 3500 > 3200) Category:Zexal Category:Episodes